


Letters to a Hero

by AndrastianMage



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, Dragon Age: Origins - Freeform, F/M, Grey Wardens, Implied Relationships, Letters, Love Letters, Mage-Templar Conflict, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastianMage/pseuds/AndrastianMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early days of the Inquisition, old friends reach out to the Hero of Ferelden as she takes a journey to unknown lands to find a cure for the Grey Warden taint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leliana

**Author's Note:**

> After another Inquisition playthrough, I thought about the references to the Hero and her journey to find a cure. With so many recurring characters, I wondered what each might say to her. Referring to my same in-game character from my Dragon Age: Origins - Brecilian Forest fanfiction, I have started a series of letters. Tags and information will change as these progress.
> 
> Try as I might, I could not upload an image. I was hoping to share an image of each character...ah, well. I will happily take tips!

My dearest friend,

I hope this letter finds you well. I know it has been quite some time since our last communication, and for that I must apologize. So much has happened. I’m not sure where to begin.

I know not where this letter may find you, as you have most likely traveled far beyond where you may have originally thought in your search for a “cure”. I am brokenhearted as I write to you now, as we have endured a great tragedy at the hands of monsters. Divine Justinia is dead, murdered. Even writing the words alone is a dagger to my heart. A conclave had been called in Haven to discuss the mage-Templar conflict, and many of the highly regarded in both Ferelden and Orlais arrived to bear witness to the events.

I know there were a great many who were watching with malicious eyes, but I could never have guessed such action would surpass even my best efforts (my agents were in place and thwarted two separate attempts), and the devastation was beyond comprehension. The only connection, and the only surviving witness has performed brilliantly despite our doubts, and dare I say, fears, in the face of insurmountable odds. She is still rather an unknown, a human mage with no ties to the conclave – at least not one I have been able to discover, yet.

In your travels, I would ask that you listen for any whispers of strange magicks or the happenings in Haven. I have no idea the reach of the troubles here, and any aid would be greatly appreciated.

The devastation in Haven can only be described as cataclysmic. Haven has been reduced to a ruin, there is a hole in the sky, and demons run free. As of yet, I am awaiting reports of just how far this blighted evil reaches, but I have already heard of sightings as far as the Western Approach. Have you, yourself, seen such horrors? Maker keep you safely out of its reach.

I do not wish to burden you with only news of the darkest kind, and I am not asking for your assistance. I know the path you are on is an important one, and I do not ask that you sway from your purpose. I am most desirous that you obtain a positive result for not only yourself and your beloved Alistair, but the other Wardens as well. And how is Alistair?

Oh, how I miss the days, all those years ago, when we were still young and optimistic fighting a Blight of all things; sitting around campfires in the oddest places around Ferelden, our friendship the bond that helped us to survive. I miss your steady, sure wisdom. I relied on it more than I ever told you, and I can still hear your voice guiding me as I make the decisions I make now. I miss Alistair’s easy charm and his warm smile. I miss Morrigan and Sten, and how stoic they tried to appear even when the rest of us knew better. I miss Wynne’s mothering, Zevran’s flirtations, Shale’s pessimism, and I even miss Oghren’s drunken antics. How different we were then. I sometimes wonder if you would even recognize me now given the things I have done and been a party to. I do hope I still resemble the girl you once knew.

Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and I have joined forces as Justinia’s Left and Right Hands and invoked an old form of justice, the Inquisition. With the help of an old friend of yours, Commander Cullen Rutherford, the last surviving member of the conclave, and a diplomat from Antiva, Josephine Montilyet, we plan to root out the evil source of this tragedy and to hopefully find a solution to the conflict of the mages and the Templars as they have created a civil war that spans nations.

As you can see, I have many duties that require my attention, but I realized amidst all of this turmoil, that I missed my friend and her counsel. I know not what the future holds, and it is my intention that regardless if I survive this current threat, that you are aware of my unwavering affection and support, and that you are aware that you have somewhere to turn, should the need arise. We have survived a great many trials, you and I, and it is my wish, that should you have need of it, a place in Skyhold, or anywhere else you wish, should you choose not to return to Denerim. Oh, but you would be most welcome here, even if for just extended stays.

Skyhold is an amazing fortress in the Frostbacks, tucked away, but ever so imposing. It requires a great many repairs, and being so remote, we will need to make the roads safe and accessible for trade and such, but I can envision it being a place of refuge for others, just as it has been for us. It’s ancient and awe inspiring. It even has the remnants of wonderful library that I think you would love.

On a lighter note, upon first meeting with Commander Cullen in regards to this endeavor, his first thoughts were of you. I remember you writing to me of your reconciliation, and I am glad for it. He is quite changed from his days in the Circle, and I believe you would be proud of him. He is slowly weaning himself off of lyrium in the hopes that he will no longer be a slave to it. I find this a brave and bold move, and I feel your current actions play a role in his decision. As you are doing something that may forever change the fate of the Wardens, he, too wishes to change the fate of the Templars. I know that he longs for word from you, hence the attached letter. And fear not, I did not read it, nor did I attempt to. I am a spymaster, but I would never betray either of your confidences. You are my friends. Although I wish I could describe the look upon his face when he handed me the letter. I do believe there was a blush upon his cheek, which made it ever so much more difficult to not read the contents. If you are so inclined, which I do indeed hope you are, please share a little of that information with me. There have been so few moments of entertainment these past weeks.

Of course I long to hear how your efforts have transpired, and that you and Alistair are happy and well. I know not when you shall receive this letter, and I know not what may have occurred in its interim, but I hope the path we take is not only the right one for Thedas, but for our souls as well. You did your best for not only Fereldan, but the whole of world, and it is my desire to do the same.

I am unaware of how to end a letter of such import, not knowing if it should be my last to you, but I do not want to end it on such a note of despair. I know the Maker guided me to you that day in Lothering, and I must have faith that the Maker wishes me to be at the side of this mage, who is on the brink of great things, just as you were. Maybe since a mage has been our savior in times past, a resolution to this current threat can be found with the help of another mage. It seems fitting, does it not?

I hope your journey finds you traveling through the Frostback Mountains once again. The gates of Skyhold will always be open to you. I hope to see you soon, my friend. It has been ever so long.

All my love to you and Alistair!

Yours always,  
Leliana

P.S. I hope your pup has found a good many straggler darkspawn to sink his teeth into.


	2. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early days of the Inquisition, old friends reach out to the Hero of Ferelden as she takes a journey to unknown lands to find a cure for the Grey Warden taint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander Cullen is a fan favorite, and I, myself, was elated to learn he was a romance option in Inquisition. I am writing these concurrently to the Dragon Age: Origins fanfic, so there may be some spoilers, depending on which way you read these.
> 
> These are just for fun, and a way for me to escape the monotony of work, so please be kind.

Dear Lady (or as I fondly like to remember you, Spitfire),

I dare not use your real name, even still, and especially in light of recent events.  The world has again turned sideways, and you and I have learned there are only so many people we can trust.  With things as they are, I am certain Leliana has brought you current, and I do not wish to add to your burdens. 

As you are one of my oldest friends, it would feel good to share with you all that has occurred and my feeling on these matters, but I am uncertain if putting such words on paper is wise.  My thoughts turned to you when all this began, knowing you were traveling with only a few escorts.  I wish it weren’t so. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but as your many titles suggest, and because of a certain relationship you share with a royal (although I know how little sway anyone has over you once you have turned your mind to a matter), you should be amidst a full guard; those you know who would sacrifice much in your service. You should not be wandering the whole of Thedas with the Fade ripped open and demons spewing forth without such support.

I would readily offer you my services and proudly help you on such a noble quest, if things were different.  Your daring has inspired me, and I have chosen to follow a similar path. I have decided to stop using lyrium. It will be a slow process to discontinue its use – the nightmares are vivid and disturbing – but I feel the benefit to the Templar Order outweighs the personal risk.

I can hear your voice now, telling me not to jeopardize my well being, especially at such a critical time, but as I said, you have inspired me, so you are fully to blame for this drastic action.  I jest, of course.  I am being careful, and have asked the Seeker to watch me to ensure I do not put our mission in peril.  We have a great deal ahead of us, and I need to have all my wits about me.  Fear not, I will be vigilant, but knowing I have your support in this decision would make the burden easier to bear.

My mind reels at the memories of the Circle, and those thoughts often bleed into my dreams – part of the lyrium withdrawal, I suppose. I feel that somehow the Maker set me on this path long ago, before we even met, so that those trials endured would lead me here and help me to make the important decisions that are sure to come. Although, had it not been for your kindness, I would have failed the Circle miserably, and I believe that would have consequently caused me to fail Kirkwall as well.

I owe you a great debt, my lady.  One, I fear, I may never be able to repay fully – but it is with you in mind that I treat the mages more kindly, more so than I fear I would have been capable of before. I cannot thank you enough for that.

On a lighter note, as my friend, I want to share something with you; something I can share with no other.  My attraction to you during our time in the Circle was marred by the tragedy there, but your persistence in making me your friend, and that moment shared in consolation, I believe are yet more reasons for why I am where I am today. It appears I may have, for lack of a better word, a “thing” for mages, despite my past misgivings and Templar training.  I find myself drawn to our leader, a mage.  You may laugh, and I would laugh with you.  She reminds me a great deal of you.  Oh, no, that is not how I intended it to sound.  Maker’s Breath! I only meant that she resembles you in wit and courage.  I can see you now, trying to stifle a laugh, your smile bright at my floundering.

You will always hold a special place in my heart.  The characteristics I was drawn to in you, I feel she has, and, although I do not wish to make comparisons, I must admit that is what I find so appealing.  Forgive my boldness. I know not what the future holds, and I dare not hold anything back from you, of all people.  You have been a constant in my life, and throughout many troubled times, my guiding light.  You have been my truest friend, and I am grateful that the Maker saw fit to put you in my life.

There is so much more I wish to tell you, but we each have duties calling us away. I have restorations to oversee, an army to build, alliances to forge, and assassination attempts to thwart. Sound familiar? Oh, how your counsel would be most appreciated, as would your resounding voice of wisdom. Please send me word of your travels and well being.  I worry for you in general, but with the mage-Templar conflict spreading across the land, in addition to the demon invasion, I worry even more so.  “Are we never to know peace?” asked one commander to another - a bad attempt at a joke, my apologies. 

I fear ending this letter, not knowing if you should ever read it, or if I will be lucky enough to read a response.  A silly notion, but one that tugs at the back of my mind. Please remember that there are many of us praying for your safe return; so do take care of yourself. Leliana and I discussed your welcome at Skyhold, and be assured that you would be most welcome. Should you need to break your journey or should you require a safe haven, you know the one word I need from you to know you will find your way here. I will keep my eye ever fixed upon the gates – know that I already do.

I miss you, my friend, and I hope to see you again very soon. May the Maker guide and protect you.

Yours,

CR

 


	3. Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early days of the Inquisition, old friends reach out to the Hero of Ferelden as she takes a journey to unknown lands to find a cure for the Grey Warden taint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing these concurrently to the Dragon Age: Origins fanfic, so there may be some spoilers, depending on which way you read these.
> 
> I've been writing these during my downtime at work. These are just for fun, so I hope you enjoy.

Hello, old friend,

It has been many a year since we last saw one another, and given my circumstances I have had cause to reflect upon the past and how it was I came to this point.

First, I wish to apologize for how we left things. You had become one of the only people I could trust, still one of the few I care about, and I wish, honestly that our farewell had been different. Long years with a variety of fears made it easy to run, but in hindsight, I should have talked to you.

The eluvian allowed me an escape, but I have returned to the land of the living and am actually residing in the palace in Orlais with Kieran, my son. Despite his origins, I do believe you would like him, a great deal. I find a slight resemblance to Alistair within him, in both appearance and kindness, and I find it does not trouble me as I once thought it might. ‘Tis only a joke. You may find me changed, softened – a side effect of motherhood I suppose, and from the wisdom that comes with age.

I have heard whispers that you seek a cure for the Warden taint. If I could but offer you any insight into this worthy cause – how I hope that you, and even Alistair, might live a long, happy life, together, and have neither of you succumb to the Calling and the death walk into the Deep Roads. I have only heard of two people who have escaped their Warden fate; a mage in Amaranthine, the very one you met at the Keep, and a First Enchanter named Fiona. She was once a Warden, but has been unable to provide any details as to how she “lost” the taint. I will do what I can to help you investigate this further.

It is surprising that no one has attempted this before; at least there has been no record of attempts made. Perhaps the Wardens, a secretive bunch, have ensured no such records exist; to maintain their ranks, their pride, and the one thing that makes them unique and admired.

I do wish you well on this journey, and success. No matter what has come before, or what may come later, I will always think of you fondly, my friend.

There is civil war in Orlais as Gaspard works toward usurping Celene’s throne. It makes for great amusement, one a certain bard we know would turn to her full advantage, I think. Having the protection of the crown has been beneficial, and I have resources available to me that I have never been privy to. It is odd to find myself in finery I once rebuffed, but like all things here, it is part of the game. Beyond your current quest, should there be anything you require, you need only ask. Celene is appreciative of the arcane and has allowed me many freedoms. It is those freedoms I could utilize to give you aid.

I have not seen anyone from our party since my return, although I have heard that that very same bard turned sister turned Left Hand of the Divine and a Templar you knew from the Circle (something with a “C”, I believe?) have joined forces in order to seek out the perpetrator of the recent events in Haven. Have they contacted you in regards to the supposed archdemon at the beckon call of this darkspawn leader – the one claiming to be a magister? I daresay they did not mention it for fear that you may return from your journey, or to worry the King, as one of the only Wardens currently in Ferelden.

You must miss him. Although I may have made the odd remark, or two, or two-dozen at his expense and yours, you two made each other happy during a time when such moments were too few and far between. I could not appreciate the purity of your emotions then, but I have since learned what a gift they truly are. I am thankful to you both, for more reasons than just the obvious, and I do wish you both happy.

As to the dragon, fear not. From what I have learned, it is not a true archdemon, but one of many dragons that have recently made their presence known in both Ferelden and Orlais. It truly is the Age of the Dragon. This one is being controlled somehow, which is troubling, but it can be brought down without your help, or the King’s, so worry not for his safety. I find them all rather marvelous, although I fear I may be alone in that thought. If you should see one along your journey, take a moment to really look at it, knowing it is not trying to end the world. Perhaps you will see a little of what I do.

I wonder where your journey may take you? How our lives have changed since our days before the Blight – you in the Circle, I, in the Wilds. I do believe our paths will cross again, and I hope that they do, soon. It would be a welcome relief to see a familiar, friendly (I pray) face. I know not how long I shall remain in Orlais. It serves a purpose, but I am not one for court intrigues, and I do not wish Kieran to become accustomed to such a way of life. We shall see where the next adventure leads us.

Be well, my friend, and be cautious. Have your staff ever at the ready.

~ M


	4. Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early days of the Inquisition, old friends reach out to the Hero of Ferelden as she takes a journey to unknown lands to find a cure for the Grey Warden taint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Alistair. No matter how often I played Origins, I could never not romance him, or be mean to him. This letter ended up being quite a bit longer than I intended, but once I got in his head, it all sort of just spilled out. As this coincides with the DA fanfic I'm writing (very, very slowly), there are some spoilery bits, but if you've played the game, this is just one of those storylines.
> 
> These started out as a way for me to have something to do at work (I stand around a lot with nothing to do), but were initially intended to be letters from original characters from my tv pilot I'm working on to each other. Writing from the perspective of DA characters I know and love has been great fun! And that's what these are intended as - fun!

My Love,

Ferelden, let alone the palace, is a dark and lonely place without your bright, warm light.  I didn’t think it possible to miss you more than I did when you were in Amaranthine or when I traveled to Seheron, but I think knowing you are traveling to unknown lands for an unknown amount of time has left within me a rather large hole, as I am uncertain as to when I shall see you again.  It may also be due to the fact that after some twelve years of being nearly inseparable, I feel as if a piece of me is missing - an entire limb, to be more specific. Oh, how I wish you had not been so stubborn as to letting me go with you.  Yes, yes, the kingdom needs its king, but I need you – so you must take every precaution in my absence at your side.  I pray any time I think on you, which is often, that the Maker is watching over you. I should be comforted that we have continued to survive, together, despite our foes’ best efforts, but I find little comfort in the distance that now separates us.

A great many things have happened while you have been away. By now I am certain that you are well outside Orlais’ borders, so the death of the Divine and the desecration of Haven, in addition to the appearance of a powerful darkspawn have probably not reached you.  Worry not. All is well in hand here, well, at least for the time being.  You may feel compelled to return, but for once, please listen to me.  Ferelden is in good hands with the Inquisition, an old world order newly formed to right the current wrongs.  Certain friends of ours are already in place, and as well as seeking justice for our slain Divine, they hope to find a peaceful resolution to the mage-Templar…well, let us call it what it is, war.

I met with the Inquisition’s new leader in Redcliffe, after learning that the apostates had taken over the village (Teagan found himself flung out of his own home, so it was through him that I learned how dire the situation had become). She is a human mage from the Free Marches that has given the mages a chance to redeem themselves by joining the Inquisition’s cause.  She believes as we do, that the Circles must be reformed.  They should not represent oppression, but a place of learning, and protection for those that need it.  Until this resolution is met, mages and Templars continue to battle one another and attack others in fear and rage.  It is utter chaos.

It is in light of this open threat to mages that I, again, implore you to take extra precaution while traveling.  Hire additional men, or send me word, if you should change your mind, and I will drop everything, without a second thought, to be by your side – although I know you will not.  Perhaps one of our friends might be more persuasive, although, again, I think not.

We have recovered from the Blight, but I think the damage done from these current events may be more irreparable than we initially thought. People now distrust one another and the open warfare has made not only travel unsafe, but the daily existence for so many.  Nearly half of the Hinterlands burn, sending refugees in every direction looking for a safe haven. There is hunger and cold to battle, in addition to the evil that spreads across this land like a sickness. I feel compelled to join the fight, but Eamon and my advisors strongly disagree, and I know they are right. I can hear you, even now, persuading me, as they do, to still my hand upon my sword.  I can do a great deal more good from my current position to help those that desperately need it.  There are a number of actions I have in the works.

I am eager to hear what you have learned so far, and where your journey has taken you.  Your last letter had you just outside Tevinter.  What wonders you might see.  I cannot wait for you to regale me with stories of all you have seen and done.  I am, in fact, a little jealous.  While you travel the world on an important quest, I am stuck in the palace, dealing with the machinations of the court. I believe the people enjoy conflict and having somewhere (or someone) to place blame.  We have had years of peace since the Blight, but with the mage rebellion, the people are finding it easy to place a number of blames upon them.  Bad crops – mages’ fault. Lost prized nug – mages to blame. Alistair as king – a mage’s fault. Although that one is true, you know. Had you not inspired me and pushed me to take on this responsibility, I would be a happily married Grey Warden roaming the countryside with his wife.

Instead we are king and court enchanter.  Who would have thought, all those years ago?

Our time fighting darkspawn amidst civil war seemed a much simpler time. It sounds odd to say that, but hindsight has allowed me some perspective.  We were young and naïve then – fearless, at least a little, I think. We had the greater good of Thedas at the forefront of our minds, and now I feel a bit aimless; I settle minor disputes and I placate nobles.  I know, I know, I am looking after the welfare of all of Ferelden and its people, but…is it wrong to feel as if I have been sidelined?  I have offered the Inquisition my support, but they appear to have things well in hand, and that is why I have chosen to do what I can, here in Denerim.

I also know that Leliana is looking after me for you. She wants me as far away from the fighting as possible, safely tucked away in the castle, the last of the Theirin bloodline.  She barely said a word in that regard, but I know her well enough to know what she meant. Her hints and subtly are not lost on me, as clever as she thinks she is.  She is well, enough.  When I last saw her, she seemed tired, and I know the death of The Most Holy has left a lasting impression, but she is focused on this new task ahead of her, and I cannot imagine anyone else I would trust more, save you, to oversee such an endeavor.  With the Divine’s Seeker and your dear friend, Cullen, by her side, I have complete faith that they will accomplish whatever goal they set out to achieve. It is reassuring, even if the odds are stacked against them.

Varric is also with them.  He was to give testimony in regards to many subjects, including the Champion of Kirkwall, at Haven when the attack occurred, and has decided to stay on to offer his help.  He is more noble than he would like others to think, as he often chooses the right path, regardless of the odds, and this coming from a betting man.  With Bianca at his side and his special knowledge of, well, he has so many talents, does he not?  I am certain he will be an enormous asset to their cause.

There is much more to tell you, but I find it hard to concentrate, in your absence, and I do not wish our conversations to be burdened down with politics and talks of war.

I miss you, ever so much.  I wander the halls and often find myself at your room’s door, ready to knock, when I remember you’re not there.  I find myself in the library, sitting in your chair, thumbing through the last book you were reading, which I then return to the table beside it. It awaits your return. I find myself in your favorite place in the gardens, or at your favorite spot to overlook the water. This is why I am wary to end my letter. Talking to you, if even through this missive, is more comforting than anything else I have had since your leaving. I sometimes lie in our bed, holding your pillow close, to catch a whisper of you.  I know not what I shall do should you not return, so let us not find out, alright?

You are the love of my life.  There has never been another, nor will there ever be.  This will not be my last letter to you, although the finality of its tone does make it seem so, at least a little?  Worry not.  It is only that, with the way the world is now, I want to tell you, at any time I am able, that I love you.  You have made me who I am.  You believed in me when others did not, you have supported me and stood by my side, regardless of our feelings. You could not be my wife by law, but you are in my heart, and that is why I will keep you at the forefront of my mind in all my decisions and actions.  I shall always endeavor to make you proud that you chose to stay with me.

I will not betray my heart or yours.  I will not betray what we have, or let myself be swayed by those who think they know what is best for me, because you know in your absence those voices will grow more bold.  I will do what I can for Ferelden.  I will leave it, hopefully, in a better condition than when I became king, but unless you tell me otherwise, I will not concern myself with it upon my death by way of an heir. It is my hope that Teagan will finally take a bride and his children will inherit the royal line, if I can talk him into it. He still makes jokes that he should have married you when he had the chance, and it seems no other has caught his eye, so I suppose some arrangement will have to be made. Any thoughts on the matter?

You may be wondering why I have brought up such a subject. It is because I have had a report of Morrigan and her child.  She is in the Orlesian court.  We have not spoken about this topic for sometime, you know the regret I carried, despite its positive results, but I wanted you to know, I will not take such action again.  Your persuasive lips shall hold no sway over me a final time.  You are rather persuasive, you know?  I have thought on that night all those years ago, from time to time, wondering if it was the right choice to make.  We both survived a supposed unavoidable death, and for that I will always be thankful.  I have been given more time with you than I should have ever dared hope for.

Oh, my love, the hour grows late.  The haze of the early morning light is already starting to make its presence known, and although I know I should rest, the absence of your warmth makes taking to bed an unwelcome necessity.  I work myself from early morning until exhaustion finally takes hold so that my sleep is dreamless, and the want of you is less, as if that were possible.

Be on your guard.  Contact our Crow for support - he already has people in place should you require assistance, or contact our friends in the Inquisition with the long reaches. You are not alone in this endeavor, and one word from you shall rally us to your side.

Be well and be safe, dearest.

Yours always,

Alistair


End file.
